Adam Torres
Adam Torres is a smart and funny female-to-male transgender who is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi. He is the Brother of Drew Torres and Christian Torres. 'Character History' In 'I`m All In, He gets invited on a triple date with him and Clare Edwards also Alli Bhandari and Dave Turner and finnally Jenna Middleton and Jake Martin. He tells clare about Christian Torres. When he gets to The Dot he see`s Mark Fitzgerald, mark pushes him and knocks him out but eli is also there and eli stands up for adam but also gets knocked out. He goes home with Clare, Alli, and Dave and Audra Torres calls 911 and has fitz arrested. He says that he is happy to have the friends he has and they smile at him In I Gotta Good Feeling, He hears a knock on the door and he answer it`s Christian Torres Adam yells to the whole family and they come down Audra Torres looks so happy but Drew Torres doesnt. Adam say`s that there sharing a room and Christian is so happy. At dinner Audra Torres asks Drew what the big news and he say`s that Bianca Desousa is pregnet and he is the dad. They all look shocked and the scene ends. In I Gotta Good Feeling Part 2, he is shocked and asks if he is a uncle, Drew Torres say`s yes. After Drew proposes to Bianca Desousa they all hug. In It`s Our Genaration Adam is on the bus trying to make sure Christian isnt listening. He calls Clare, telling her how he is afraid about Christian`s first day. She told you not to worry, but he is worried that he might get bullied like he did. She tells him not to think like that. Adam gets off the bus, and Clare tells him she will see him in English. They say their I love you's and leave. Adam finds Clare at English class, She asks him to stop worrying about Christian. He is trying. but he needs to know what he is doing. She is sure that he will make friends right away like he did. He tellls her he is gonna spy on him at lunch today. She goes with him. They have to be secretive about it though.They go to the Dot to find Christian with some of his friends. Adam realizes that he is with Zig. Clare thinks he shouldn't be their, but he agrees with her. They hug. 'Relationships *Clare Edwards **Start up: Season 12 of Degrassi 'Friendships' Dave Turner, 2011-present, Best friends Clare Edwards, 2010-present, Girlfriend Connor Deslauriers, 2010-present, Friends Alli Bhandari, 2011-present, Friends Jenna Middleton, 2010-present, Best friend Devin Gardner, 2013-present, Best friends He doesnt interact with any of the eleventh grader besides his brother Christian Torres. Christian Torres, 2013-present, Biological brothers Tristan Milligan, 2012-present, Best friends Tori Santamaria, 2011-present, Ex girlfriend, Friends He does not interact with Zig Novack, Maya Matlin, or any of the ninth graders. 'Quotes' In I`m All In-To Clare, Alli, and Dave, (I`m happy to have the friends I have) In It`s Our Genaration 1-To Clare (What would I do without you) In I Gotta Good Feeling Part 2- To Drew (So I`m gonna be an Uncle) 'Trivia' *He is portayed by Jordan Tordosy who is a real girl in real life Category:Characters